1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a vertically adjustable item of furniture with a vertical pipe, a support base arranged at a first end of the vertical pipe, a guide bushing fastened to a second end of the vertical pipe opposite to the supporting base, and a cylinder arranged coaxially in the vertical pipe and filled with a compressed gas. A piston, guided in a guide pipe, divides the cylinder into a first work chamber and a second work chamber. A piston rod which is fastened by its first end to the piston and which extends through the second work chamber, is guided outward so as to be sealed by a sealing and guiding device and is arranged with its second end at the supporting base of the vertical pipe. There is a connection between the first work chamber and the second work chamber which can be blocked by a valve that can be actuated by an actuating device, wherein the cylinder is displaceably guided in the vertical pipe and projects out of the vertical pipe, and an object to which force can be applied can be arranged at the end of the cylinder projecting out of the vertical pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In furniture items of the type mentioned above, it is known to move the outwardly extended piston rod into the cylinder and, accordingly, to move the cylinder into the vertical pipe through the application of force when the manually controllable valve is open or to let the piston rod move outward by opening the manually controllable valve when releasing the furniture item so as to allow the cylinder to move out of the vertical pipe.
When the cylinder is slid into the vertical pipe, the sliding in movement is cushioned by a rubber buffer in the final move-in zone of the cylinder. However, depending on the release of the pressure present in the cylinder or the weight of a person sitting on a chair, this cushioning is not always carried out in a sufficiently comfortable manner.